


The Fighter

by harleykitten



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ... - Freeform, Depression, F/M, References to Depression, Scientist!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleykitten/pseuds/harleykitten
Summary: Steve Rogers was not one to give up easily, he fought for everything even when he knew he couldn't win because he wanted to make a change. 70 years later nothing has changed and Steves motivations are blurred does he want to continue on a path with no end in sight?





	The Fighter

Steve was a fighter. Since the minute he came out of the womb, he had his hands up ready to fight who he needed to, in order to help others. The only problem was his body was unaware of his affinity for physical justice, so while Steve’s mind was ready to fight the guy who just tried to disrespect an unknowing woman, his body more specifically his asthma, anemia, high blood pressure and heart problems and more, were not. When Steve had gotten the super soldier serum Steve was finally able to do exactly what he had been trying to do for his whole life; fight bullies, he finally felt like he was on the right path but after he went into the ice, after all his friends and remaining family had lived full lives without Steve, he had a new view on the world. Steve had entered a depression the one thing that drove him; saving people, had become less and less important to him. With all the other heroes around no one would really care if he just disappeared right, bad things will still happen when “ Captain America “ was there fighting. Steve felt useless, almost as useless as he did in the 40s.  
That was until Steve met y/n, the first woman since Peggy to catch his eye. She was a scientist that worked with Bruce and Dr.Cho. She was a biochemist that worked with Inhumans although whenever she tried to explain the extent of her job to Steve he just got really confused. Since the day she started working with the Avengers, her and Steve had been close, from working together and the fact that they became close friends quickly. She enjoyed Steves corny jokes and shy demeanor and he enjoyed the way she was so empathetic and understanding to even the most complex and dark people. Whenever Steve wasn't on missions they would always be spending time together, and even when Steve was on missions y/n would be the first one to text Steve to ask if everything was okay. Although completely unknown to y/n Steve was slowly falling in love with her and he couldn't help it. Steve knew he was a broken person he knew he had lived a long and hard life and that hard life had affected him. Although he wanted to be grateful to be able to do everything he does he had come to a point where he didn't really know what he wanted, and he felt it would be completely unfair to put this on someone else so he sat in silence daydreaming of what could be.  
“Man you really got it bad huh," Sam said nudging Steves soldier from the other end of the couch. “ I'm sorry Sam, I'm just having a hard time with everything right now” he sighed. Sam nodded. To an extent, Sam knew what Steve was going through, they had talked about it a lot and just by looking at him he could see the stress and tension that was building around his body. Steve put his head in his hands and took a deep breath in to try to get rid of the thoughts he was having. Sam tried to use his veterans anonymous training to console him and make him think more positively about the situation he was in, But Steve’s situation wasn't one you would ever see in anyone besides him, he was isolated in every aspect of his life he didn't have a family, almost everything he experienced on a daily basis was completely new to him. He did have friends, wonderful, helpful, perfect friends but none of them understood what he was going through and most of them were going through their own stuff and Steve didn't want to put that on them. Steve and Sam sat and talked for hours hoping to get somewhere but it wasn't until Tony and y/n entered the common room that his demeanor changed. Steve sat up his face blushes a subtle pink and he smiled toward her. Steve was good at hiding emotions but when it came to her he couldn't help it. They were making there way to the lab which is where both y/n and Tony spent most of their time, before they rounded the corner she looked up at Steve and Sam and smiled; the heart melting, sweet smile that Steve couldn't get enough of. Once they were gone Sam nudged his friend in the ribs,”Man, I know life's got you down but everytime you see her you get happy” a fond smile made its way to Steve’s face “and I know there are a lot of things that really sucks for you right now and there isn't one solution but you gotta go for what makes you happy and she obviously makes you happy” Sam said seriously. “I don't want to bring her down with all of my problems” Steve said shaking his head “I don't want her to have to deal with all of that” he added. Sam slowly stood up and looked his friend directly in the eyes “let her decide that for herself, Talk to her. Whatever happens, she is still your friend” Sam patted Steve on the back and left, leaving Steve to stew in silence.


End file.
